


And He Tastes of Butterbeer

by ImaginationManiac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mentions of other major characters, Reader Insert, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationManiac/pseuds/ImaginationManiac
Summary: The reader waits anxiously among the stars on the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower for her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley to meet her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever!!!  
> Please leave comments, helpful criticism appreciated :)  
> Maybe even leave some requests, I do love writing!  
> I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!
> 
> FYI, anything written between ** ** is a thought inside the readers head
> 
> I am so sorry because this actually kinda sucks... *cries*

You have your elbows propped up on the stone railing of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, cradling your face. The cold wind bites at your cheeks and hands as you look out at the many stars in the beautiful night sky. You try to identify the constellations you had learned of in your textbooks, but your mind is too preoccupied to focus on properly identifying them. You’ve been waiting for Ron Weasley to meet you up there, and he’s a bit late. You know he will come, he’s never ditched you before, and yet still you can’t help but feel the tinge of anxiety growing in your mind.  


You have been with him since June of your fourth year, and it is now November of your fifth. You first met him through your mutual friend, Hermione Granger. You and her got along extremely well, and pretty soon you became a welcome member of their ‘gang’. You had known Harry Potter through classes you had together, but you were at first just friendly acquaintances. It was the same with Ron. But before long you knew all of Ron’s family. You especially connected with Ginny, she was the first to know of your crush on Ron. Then again, she knew before you even told her. She told you it was in the way you looked at him. And it was. His gorgeous ginger hair set your eyes on fire. And he was tall and well built. Every time you saw him you fantasized of how it would feel to have his arms around you. His lips on yours. Whenever you would chat with him as friends it felt strange, because you always wanted more than to just be friends.  


He had asked you to the Hogsmeade visit right around second term began on your first date. To know that he had feelings for you throughout the whole time you had been friends was the best feeling in the world. It was wonderful. You guys laughed until your stomachs hurt, and for the first time around him your guard was completely let down. The wall that builds itself up when you have feelings for someone fell. The wall that only that person can break down so that they can enter, and he broke it down. With his smile, with his laughs. You guys held hands for the first time that day and since then you were considered ‘together’.

 

He was your first kiss, it happened casually in the Gryffindor common room in September, school had only been in for about two weeks. It was late in the night and the common room was almost completely vacant except for a few students reading. Both of you were sitting in a table located in the corner of the room. You had been helping him finish up a Charms essay and suddenly in his sleepy and calm mood he just told you he loved you. You remember the swirls of excitement in your abdomen as your lips touched. It was short and just a little peck but you couldn't have asked for better at the time. You guys haven’t exactly snogged. You suppose because you guys had just entered the confirmation of being a couple, and it was a bit awkward to go from being cute friends to more sexual beings.  


As you were thinking of your relationship past you heard someone coming up the passage to the tower. You felt a tinge of fear.  
**What if it’s a professor?!**  
After all, students aren’t allowed in the tower outside of class time.  
As you were panicking you saw the top of Ron's body enter the area you were in.  


**Thank gosh**  


“You okay?, you look traumatized or something.” Ron asks you.  


“Yeah, I’m fine, when you didn’t come I got worried and then thought that maybe you were a professor.” You laugh quietly.  


“Sorry, love, I ran into Filch on the way. It took awhile for me to convince him I wasn’t up to no good.” He explains.  


“How on earth did you get out of that?” You say as he approaches you on the railing.  


“Well, I told him I was looking for the bathroom and then went back to the common room for like ten minutes until I knew he would be gone. It was really awkward just pacing the room, I got weird stares.”  


You giggle as he asks you how your day has been but you hardly notice. You are too caught up in the movement that his red hair gives in the breezy air, and the glistening reflection of the moon in his eyes.  


“Oh, sorry. My day was well, yours?” You say after he looks at you with a goofy grin when you took a bit too long than normal to answer his question. You continue to chat about everyday things, and you don’t even mind that you're bored because when you are with him time seems to go by extremely quickly.  


**Time flies when you are having a good time**  


“Listen (y/n)” he says, shifting his eyes from the sky to your face. He turns his body so that his chest is facing yours and your eyes meet.  


“Yes.” You say, your eyebrows raising more than you intended for them to.  


**Oh gosh why do I look so surprised all the time**  


“I want you to know something.” He says as he moves his body closer to yours and takes your cold hand in his. Your heartbeat speeds up.  


**Is he having a crisis or something?!**  


“Come on, get it out.” You say with a grin as he continues to look at you. You didn’t want to pressure him but the suspense was awful. He takes a deep breath…  
“I love you. A lot. And I’m so glad you’re mine. I want you to be mine forever.” 

He puts his arm around your waist. Your skin chills and then warms where he placed his hand. You smile a true, happy smile. You feel a tightening in your insides that feel almost the same as before a cry, but more excited. You feel heat going up your neck and into your face, probably leaving them a bright cherry red.  


**Oh gosh can he tell I’m blushing?**  


“I love you more.” 

You manage to gather all the swirling thoughts towards him in your head in order to choke out this sentence in your embarassed, shy, excited state. The hand that was intertwined with yours is now on your cheek. And before you can process what’s happening you see his face moving closer to yours. He’s so warm you hardly notice the piercing winds of cold. You close your eyes at the perfect time, just as his lips touch yours. All of the thoughts leave your mind, and there is only him. You wrap your arms around his neck and deepen your kiss. His lips move apart on yours and you touch tongues. And the feeling is like being reborn. Your stomach is doing so many flips you don’t think your organs will even function after this. 

Your kiss breaks and he says, slightly out of breath-  


“Impossible.” In response to your last statement before you started kissing. You laugh as he starts kissing you again. And thank god he did, otherwise you two could have argued about who loved the other more until the end of time. He kisses you with more confidence this time. 

And he tastes oh so sweetly, of butterbeer.


End file.
